The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Control modules in vehicles typically have multi-channel power outputs to drive multiple loads. For example, a chassis control module may drive various chassis loads, such as a fuel pump, damper, power steering and electronic brake. One disadvantage associated with this arrangement is that some or all of the loads may be located far from the control module, which requires a longer line through which to deliver a power signal. An increase in the length of a power line not only results in power loss, but also sensitivity to electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). In order to avoid long transmission of power signals, a power module may be located on or proximate to the load. The power module may then be controlled by control signals sent from the control module. In this manner, only the control signals need to travel the relatively long distance between the load and control module.
Typical chassis loads are controlled by high frequency (such as 20 KHz), pulse-width modulated (“PWM”) control signals. Such high-frequency PWM signals are susceptible to EMI when sent over long distances. Furthermore, the duty-cycle of these PWM control signals may be severely distorted if required to travel over long distances.
It would be desirable to provide for a control module that allows for the transmission of lower frequency PWM signals that are then modified into high frequency control signals at the load in order to reduce the issues identified above.